


The Apathy

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not one shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: In which Oscar is alone and the Apathy finds him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not that great, it's 6 AM and I am seriously suffering from lack of sleep

Oscar knelt in the snow, he ignored the sting of the ice melting through his stitched knee patches in favor of working on fixing the tire Qrow rudely demanded of him

Oscar grumbled to himself as he worked. "I'm not  _Ozpin_ but yet they treat me like him." he tsked. He leaned back to admire his work just a bit, feeling content. 

There was a shuffling sound, Oscar turned his head. "Ruby?" he called. No answer. "...Blake..?" he called again, slowly rising to his feet. "..Miss Calavera?" Once again, he received no answer. He rounded the corner, placing one hand on the side of the house.

Oscar caught a flash of black. He followed. He reasoned to himself that this could simply be Qrow being drunk. Qrow could just be drunk and fooling around. Yes, this is just a drunk man ignoring the world. Oscar sighed.

"Qrow? Um... About earlier, with the tire, I-I don't blame you for it. Or your semblance. I just-" 

Oscar felt his heart stop when he fully rounded the corner in the back of the house. There, stood a group that consists of 10 Grimm. Oscar has never seen this type before, he doesn't even know what _it_ can do.

Oscar let out a loud scream, quickly turning on his heel. He didn't get very far. The apathy roared in union. Oscar collapsed on the ground. "No..! No!" he reached out to nothing with a shaking hand. He weakly tried to crawl away.

The small hoard surrounded him, claws creep towards him as it moaned and groaned. Oscar could only lay there paralyzed with fear as it inched closer. His heart beating hard against his chest. He felt a few tears slipped out. He scrunched his eyes as its claws lightly scratched his cheek.

" _**OSCAR**_! " there was a scream, then a blinding white light before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhh  
> Rushed! I had it written out before but then something happened and I lost my writing :(

"  _ **OSCAR!**_ "

The blinding white light evaporated the hoard that surrounded the farm boy. Ruby came running to Oscar's aid, Qrow following quick. Qrow called for Ruby to not to run off alone in case there may be more around the corner but Ruby couldn't care less.

Ruby slid on her knees, ignoring the cold sting of ice on her knees. "Oscar!" her eyes roaming over the boy's body, checking for any serious injury aside from the light scratch on his cheek. He didn't seem to be injured but who knows what those things can do to a person.

Qrow knelt next to Ruby, he was no longer drunk. The shock of seeing his nieces and their friends run from those  _things_ sobered him a lot more quickly than anything else could. 

Qrow looks over Oscar, he was on his stomach, he head turned to the side and one of his arms were reached out while the other laid on the floor. Upon closer inspection, Qrow saw that Oscar had tried to get away, the snow showed finger trails. 

Qrow heart jumped at the sight, the clear implication that Oscar tried and failed to get away. Qrow sighs deeply before gently moving Ruby so he can properly grab Oscar.

"Let's go. With all your panicking, it won't be long until we have another hoard of Grimm to deal with." Qrow saw the flash of hurt in her eyes when he said that, he felt himself wince slightly. Today, he seemed to be saying a lot of mean things to day.

_Meeting you was the worst luck of my life._

Qrow grits his teeth.

_Don't lie to him, Ruby. We're better than that._

Qrow narrows his eyes and gets on the trailer Weiss helped yang attach to her bike earlier. He sits in the back, Oscar sitting next to him. Ruby was the last one to climb on the trailer, her head was bowed, on hand rubbing her arm. Qrow sighs again.

"Ruby. I'm sorry." 

"No, it's okay. You're right, if I kept panicking then I'd only attract more Grimm.." 

There was a beat of awkward silence.

"Is.. Is he going to be okay?" Blake asked timidly.

"I... Yeah. Yeah. The kid is gonna be fine. He's just.. Unconscious.." Qrow searched for something comforting to say. 

"If we didn't get there in time Oscar would have- he could've-" Ruby broke off with a sob. 

"Ruby, it's okay. Oscar is safe, he's right there next to your uncle. You saved him." Blake puts her hand on her shoulder as Ruby cries.

 _He could have died._   _He would have died on this farm like the owners. If Oscar does then Oz would have-_

Qrow stopped his train of thought, the hand that was resting on Oscar's shoulder brought him closer. If this kid dies, Qrow doesn't know how he'll live with it. A young boy from Mistral with an old wizard in his head, dragged into fighting an old war. 

There was talk between Ruby and Maria, Maria revealing that she was The Grimm Reaper and that she had silver eyes and how she lost them, then Yang announced that they arrive at Argus.

After the reunion, Jaune's sister let them stay at her house with her wife and child. Qrow kindly dismissed himself and into a guest room to lay Oscar down. He had pulled the covers back after removing the boys boots, then he tucked him under the covers.

Qrow sat at the edge of the bed, he ran his hand through his hair. He was exhausted, so much has happened today in only a few hours. Qrow cursed this day on his semblance. He cursed almost loosing the relic, he cursed Oz and his secrets, he cursed himself for leaving to get drunk, he cursed the order he gave Oscar that left him alone.

Alone and vulnerable.

Alone with the Grimm.

Alone with death.

Alone.

Qrow shook his head aggressively. He looked over to Oscar's sleeping form, he patted his leg and walks to the door. He opens the door but pauses. The yellow light of the hallway illuminates the room, Qrow turns his head.

"Hurry up and wake up, Pipsqueak. Ruby is throwing up a storm downstairs for you. You know I..." he paused again. "I... I honestly believe that she'll eventually tear this place down with her fancy light show eyes." Qrow jokes weakly before he walks out the door and closing it shut.

Oscar laid still like a corpse.


End file.
